Breaking into Love
by livinginlimbo
Summary: The other side to The Truth Hurts. This is from Bella's perspective. A test run if you will. Story will only be continued with positive feedback.


**Breaking Into Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

What the hell was I doing here? Oh that's right, I was betrayed by my mother my own blood, she was going to pay for her little stint. One moment I was sleeping in my bed, and the next moment I found myself sitting in a car being driven to some undisclosed location. What happened earlier? Funny you should ask.

**Earlier**

"Mother, what the hell are you doing in my room its- holy hell Renee, it's five thirty in the morning. Who let you in my house?"

"Silly girl, I took a copy, in case I had an emergency, like this one! And stop calling me Renee, it shows a lack of respect."

"I'll call you by whatever name I want, and you did what? What kind of emergency possesses you to empty the contents of my closet on to my floor?"

"Well, I am helping you pack!"

"Pack for what?"

"Oh, look at this, you have almost nothing to bring, good for you, I bought you some things!"

"Pack for what!"

"Oh, I signed you up for this program."

"A program…"

"Yes, a program."

I watched on as my mother flung random pieces of clothing out of my closet. Skirts, bras, shirts. They all blended into a symphony if colors. It only furthered my confusion.

"Mother, where am I going?"

"Well, I signed you up for a show."

"As in television? Haha that's a good one. Have you been hitting the bottle again?"

"Nope, completely sober! Let's go, up and at 'em!"

"Wait, this is for real? I feel like this is a bad dream. A very Bad. Dream. Maybe if I just go back to bed and…"

Renee ran over to her daughter and peeled the covers off of her.

" Sorry sweetie, I am afraid that this is real life. Now let's go!"

"How could you do this to me, your own flesh and blood?"

"My own flesh and blood has not found a man, and I want grandchildren. Besides, It'll good for you, builds character."

"Mom, we're talking reality tv, not the benefits of spinach."

"In your case, this is beneficial for you, perhaps better than spinach."

"What are you talking about? And what does this show have to do with my non-existent children?"

"Well, as you may or may not know, Crianna has a new show coming out called _The Truth Hurts_, and the host is going to give you some advice on your love life."

"Excuse me? What is wrong with my love life or lack there of?"

"Well, I figured it was time for you to get a move on and sooth that biological clock of yours."

"I can't believe those words just came from your mouth."

"What, it's true." Renee relied curtly.

"Renee, I am only 26 years old, I still have plenty of time,"

"See, that's the problem! Twenty- six is almost thirty, and thirty screams spinster."

"It does not!"

"Darling, I just don't want you to be lonely, I love you so much and all o care about is your happiness. Can't you understand? I just want what's best for you."

Tears were starting to form in Renee's eyes. I sighed. Unfortunately, my mother was the most sensitive woman on the face of the earth, and if you showed disappointment or anger, she turned into a broken dam.

"Isn't there some sort of audition thing that I personally have to do or something?"

Renee's eyes immediately dried up and started to shine with the possibility of my actually agreeing to go on the show.

"Well, there was a questionnaire, and some pictures we had to send in, but nevertheless, you did sign up yourself."

I was really confused now, I didn't remember doing something like that.

"There is no way you got me to do such a thing. I don't remember filling out a questionnaire."

Renee started to get really excited now, jumping up and down in her place.

"Well that's because I got you drunk!"

I choked on the air I was breathing. Was I still asleep? I prayed that I had imagined my mother admit to me that she had put me under the influence in order to get me to do something against my will.

"See? Here's the sheet! It's in your writing."

**Name:** Isabella "Bella"

**Age:** 26

**Height:** 5' 6"

**Weight:** 129 Pounds on a good day

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color:** Muddy Brown

**Reason For Being On The Show:** I just haven't found mister right yet. I think it may be just because I spend all of my time working, because I am very attached to my job.

**Hobbies: **reading, music, cooking, hanging out with my friends, and work

**Interesting Facts: **I am extremely clumsy, and have a talent for tripping over flat surfaces. My medical file is three inches thick

And there it was, my own handwriting, sloppy but still mine, staring back at me at a copied page, and suddenly, a memory flashed back in my head.

**That Fated Night**

"Bella, let's go out!"

I sighed, there was nothing worse than being forced to go out against your will.

"Jenna, I really don't feel like it, I'm really tired, and I just want to go to bed."

"Don't be such a baby, I bet this is just because you're still heartbroken over Jake."

"I am not!" I protested, "I just don't feel like going out!"

"Ok, then prove it!"

She had me there, so I made my move towards my bedroom closet and tried to decide what to wear. After staring into the abyss for a good ten to fifteen minutes, I decided to go with a nice pair of dark skinny jeans and an embroidered green tank top. Nothing too fancy.

I walked down my stairs to the living room, where Jenna was patiently entertaining herself with a game of Wii Bowling. I coughed to let her know I was ready, and she turned around, letting out a low whistle.

"Wow Bella, you look awesome, now let's go break some hearts!"

I plastered a smile to my face. And followed my friend to her car.

We arrived to the bar Temptations and made our way inside. I followed Jenna as she made a B line to the bar. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on Bella, there is no way I am not celebrating the fact that I actually got you to come out at night! Now drink!"

She put a shot in my hand, and I stared at it a second before downing the shot, and getting another. I think it was a few shots later that she decided to be a bit cruel.

"Ok Bella, I want to play a game!" Jenna declared.

"You know how much I suck at them!"

"Think about it, I won't make you play a game for another year!"

My ears perked up at the offer. I hated Jenna's games, they always led to some sort of torture and a break for an entire year was almost too good to pass up.

"Ok, what's the catch?"

"Ah ah ah, you haven't heard the bet yet!"

"Fine! Tell me."

"You can't trip for the rest of the night."

"And if I don't?"

"You have to fill out this form."

"For what?"

"I guess you could call it an opportunity of sorts. I am doing a study for psychology class, and we are studying why attractive women with careers haven't found men yet"

I couldn't help but gulp, I had already tripped seven times that night, and the alcohol was not doing me any type of favor at all. But I was stupid, and a bit buzzed, so I agreed. That whole night, I was careful not to trip over anything, I watched my step as best I could, despite the fact that somehow, I always had a drink in my hand. At the end of the night, as we walked back to Jenna's car, I was triumphant. I knew I was going to win this bet. A smile grew on my face, and Jenna took notice.

"Careful Bella, the night isn't over yet, "

"But it almost is, and I win!"

"But you won't make me play another game for a year!"

"That was regardless of if you succeeded or not."

All I remember is feeling extremely offended and turning to speak my mind, That small move became my downfall, as I tripped over my own feet and crumpled to the ground.

"Ha, I win! You have to do what I say Bella!"

So that was how I got into this predicament. My mother's endless chattering brought me back to the present.

"Now don't worry about work Bella, your boss told me that it was more than ok if you took the time off. He understands your um predicament, and sends his best."

I clenched my fists. Jake was a dead, dead man. How could my mother, best friend and boss/ex do this to me? They were truly sick individuals. The next thing I knew, my mother had packed my bags, gotten me ready to leave with an I love you, and then pushed me out of the door into an awaiting car. I found myself sitting in the back of a car, still feeling to confused to understand what was going on.

I sat with my legs and arms crossed defiantly. This was not happening to me. I was almost sure of it. Deciding to take a look around, I gazed out the window. Trees and signs raced past me, as the car traveled on the expanse of road lying ahead of us. It wasn't long before I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I have no idea how long I was driving for, but when I woke up, I was faced with a large house in front of me. My eyes widened, it was about five times the size of the house I lived in now. What the hell had Renee gotten me into?

**Ok, here is the beginning chapter of Bella's point of view. Let me know what you think, continue it? End it? **


End file.
